Hogwarts: A place I'd like to be
by Daisyflower
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always wanted to go to Hogwarts, she has watched her Brothers go since as long as she can remember. This Follows Ginny since she was a little girl watching her brothers go to Hogwarts, to when she looks back on her Hogwarts days.Plz R


Here is my atempt to do a Ginny fic, for the most part it will follow the story.

Skin-losing-obia

I small red head watched as a train disappeared into the distance. She was only 5 years old, and she wanted more then anything to be on that train. She imagined the place it was going, the wonderful place her brothers had told her about. Hogwarts. She imagined a beautiful castle, surrounded by wonderful forests and a lake. She pictured a great hall with magical candles and a grand feast. In her mind she pictured a fairy tale, one she wanted to be part of.

"Ginny, we better be going." Mrs. Weasley said and Ginny awoke from her daydream, "We want to get back before the boys wake up."

Ginny looked around and saw the platform was almost empty. She took her mother's hand and walk through the barrier together.

"Mother when can I go to Hogwarts? It sounds so ...wonderful. " Ginny asked as they walked out of the station.

"Not for a while honey, not for a while," answered her mother in a calming voice.

"I wish I could go now," Ginny muttered so her mother couldn't hear.

When they arrived home at the burrow Mrs,Weasley started to make breakfast for the four sleeping boys. Ginny left her mother to that while she entertains herself in her own way. Ginny pushed her recent thoughts of Hogwarts to the back of her mind; right now she had a mission, to get Fred and George back. Two day ago they had turned her hair purple. Ginny didn't know how they did it, but she woke up and her hair was purple. Her mother had spent all morning trying to change it back, and finally forced the solution out of the twins. Ginny had something special planned for her two older brothers. Her eldest brother Bill had helped her plan revenge yesterday.

Ginny snuck into her brother Percy's room, he was fast asleep. She needed two things in his room, glue and his rock collection. This task was easy enough and she was soon in the Hallway again. Ginny hid the rocks and glue in her bedroom and went into the kitchen for the rest of the stuff she needed. She thought to herself, she would need flour and a large mixing bowl. She saw her mother working away at breakfast. It would be impossible to get flour without being seen.

"Hey mom," Ginny said quietly, then in a scared voice said, "I heard a scary noise it was coming from the attic. It was really scary."

"Oh my, the Ghoul must be back, I'll go check," Mrs. Weasley then hurried out of the kitchen and up the stair. Ginny smiled to herself as she went over and got a bowl full of flour.

A mucky mix of water, flour, glue and Percy's rock collection sat in a bowl in front of Ginny. She was quite happy with the result, the only this that remained was to see if Fred and George would believe it. She picked up her bowl and headed up the stairs to the twins room.

"Oh there you are honey" Ginny looked up to see her mother and put the behind her back. "Don't worry I looked and there's no ghoul, you must of just heard something else."

"Thank you for looking mommy," Ginny said smiling, "It was really scary, but now I know it's ok."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, then asked, "What do you have there Gin?"

"Oh nothing... just Percy's chess set, I was trying to learn, but it's really hard."

The older woman chuckled then in a whisper, "You better put that back before you brother wakes up, he'd be really upset if it was gone."

"Ok Mommy," the little girl answered then hurried up the stairs.

Ginny entered the room of the twins, they were fast asleep. Quickly she went to work and cover their faces with her mush, careful not to wake them. Soon she was satisfied that they looked completely horrible and left just as quiet as she entered. Ginny returned to her room and waited until it was time to see if her trick had worked.

"Boys! Breakfast." Ginny heard her mother call from downstairs after a half hour of playing in her room. She also got up but inside of going to the kitchen she hurried up the stairs and waited just outside the twins room. She heard them roll and Fred come down from the top bunk. And as it if on cue the other twin tackled him. She heard them wrestle for a bit then suddenly stop.

"Fred..." She heard one twin say from behind the door.

"George..."

"You're skin it's..."

"gross...yours too.."

"COOL!" She heard them exclaim at the same time. Oh no Ginny thought, not the affect she was hoping for.

"So Fred do you think we're sick?"

"Totally, Mom will totally freak." He answered in an excited voice. Then Ginny saw the doorknob turn. She quickly hid so they wouldn't see her out side their room. They continued down the stair talking about all the great things this could mean. Ginny follow behind at a safe distance. And right as she was about to enter the kitchen she heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, "What have you boys done! Sit down both of you so I can figure out what you have. From rolling around in all that dirt, no doubt!"

"Mother are we gonna die?" Fred asked in a mock horror voice,

"Quit it you too, I need to find out what you have," Mrs. Weasley said. She ran past Ginny in the door way entering the living room. Ginny looked at the two brother currently throwing eggs at each other. Then she had an idea to make this turn her way again.

"I bet this is way worse then you think," she said in a warning voice, "I bet this stuff will make you skin all disappear."

The twins both stopped and turned to Ginny, having new thoughts run through their head.

"You will probably have to spent a months in St. Mungo's, all wrapped up, you wouldn't be able to move, and have to be feed through tubes."

"You're lying!" One of them shouted.

"NO!" Ginny screamed back, "Mom told me about it, it's called...um.. skin-losing-obia!"

"I don't believe you" One of the twin said but still wore a worried look. Mrs. Weasley ran backing to the room with a book in her hands, Lockhart's guide to magical sicknesses and mild wounds. She was violently flipping through pages, muttering to herself.

"Feet fungus...redness of the _skin_... _losing h_air ... ph_obia_ of heights..no..no..no" Mrs.Weasley muttered, but only some words were loud enough for the children to make out.

"D-did she say Skinlosingobia?" Asked one twin and he dropped his fork.

"Were going to die!" Screamed the other. Just then Percy walkied into the Kitchen.

"Who's going to d-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw the twins.

"Were going to die!" Cried George again.

"Yes you are!" Screamed Percy and rushed to the twins, "You no good rotten sneaks, thief's!"

Mrs. Weasley blocked Percy as he was about to tackle to twins. "What on earth! Don't speak to you brothers that way, they're sick."

"NO!" Protested Percy, "They're not sick, that my rocks. Those thief's! They ruined them!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley said when she pealed off a part of the twins "sickness" and found it was in fact Percy's rocks. Ginny just sank lower into her seat hoping no one would notice her.

"What mom? I actually thought I was sick." Fred answered honestly.

"And this time he's not lying, we really don't know how this happened."

"Don't believe them!" Cried Percy, "I've been collecting rocks for years, and they can't get away with it!"

"I believe you two, you probably had nothing to do with this," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "And I agree with you Percy, whoever did this should be punish."

"It's them, I know it," Percy said sulking that he wasn't getting his way.

"I believe the person who did this is not here," Mrs. Weasley smiled, then gave Ginny a very meaningful look, "It was probably Charlie or Bill, they probably did it before they left so they wouldn't be punished."

"What?" Percy said, "I won't believe it!"

"Yes you will, now we all will help get Percy back his rock" Mrs. Weasley said and started to peel the mush off the twins.

After about an hour Percy was in his room cleaning all his precious rocks, Fred and George were gone to take a shower and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were in the Kitchen.

"Did Bill have a helper carry out his plans this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Maybe," was all Ginny could make out then ran up the stairs to her room. She wondered why her mother hadn't punished her, and she also wondered how much her mother thought she did. Some where deep within her she hoped that her mother didn't think of her as simply a tool, because she was more than that. Bill had told her how to punish the twins and what to do when, but she did it, and she pulled it off for herself not Bill. She truly hoped her family didn't underestimate her, because she would show them.

_There is my first Chapter. In this story there will be a big a gap in time between chapters (just a awarning) so this isn't about Ginny's 5 year old self. _

_The Next Chapter will be after Ron's 1st year. Plz review  
_


End file.
